User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Well, that's good to know that you don't hurt people either...because seriously when it's like that, then it's just scary...but yeah. Mommaire. OU!!!!!!! OH GOD SUITE LIFE ON DECK THAT'S SO RAVEN FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR CORY IN THE HOUSE HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!! If they do then so help me the moon and the prince GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:22, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking of someone in particular..... ._______. ...you know...last night....UGH! BABOU GOD OH MY GOD NOT THOSE THAT'S SO WEIRD! OR THAT'S SO RANDOM! SHOWS. THOSE ARE JUST...SO WEIRD AND RANDOM. AHA! same...LET'S JUST PRAY TO THE MOON AND THE PRINCE THAT THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN. BECAUSE YEAH? YEAH. GODDDDDD :; IS LIKE MY FAVOURITE EMOTE NOW LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH FREAKING HIM. LIKE GHGUDKJASHF;IOFA E0-WPOA;40-42-0 MRIP'E DON'T YOU MEAN and, mckenzie falls. LOL YOU PROBABLY WON'T GET THAT REFERENCE BUT WHATEVS!!!! MY GOD YEAH! LIKE SERIOUSLY JUST...YEAH. JUST YEAH I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S REALLY FANTASTO. USABLE FOR ANY SITUATION!!!!!1!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH. HE'S JUST...UGGGH I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW MUCH I HATE HIM I JUST DO! LOL NO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE SHOW IS BUT THAT'S KINDA FUNNY... I was actually referencing something from SFCW because you were like "and Mckenzie Falls" and it made me think of it... just go look at a muppet page and you'll know what I mean THEY STARE INTO YOUR SOUL!!!!! I think I just forwared that chain mail to my boss :; wh- OH MY GOD REALLY? LOL THAT'S FANTASTO. "well, snort!" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I think you have to look at one of his RP pages or something... wait, let me go look for one ;) okay go to the one that starts with Zeze or whatever you should see what I mean ;) sometimes they are more spaced out though, LOL, My neice is having a baby :; YOUR MOM IS FANTASTO REALLY didn't you once text "AAH-AH--AH-HA-H-A-AH-HA--HAAH-" to her or something too or was it something else "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL MY GOD "and, k" I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT I JUST ALWAYS NOTICED IT, BUT JUST NEVER SAID ANYTHING kinda like the "hey, yo, baby now" thing there's a spider on the wall :; YEAH! I remember when you said you texted her that you were like "she's not even saying anything back" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! UHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUUHUHUHU "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL I KNOW I CAN'T GET OVER IT LIKE OH? OH. k "Bethany the Cat got puked on my her dog brother Stevenson" :; jk do you always send her random ou texts or something? LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:06, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT OH MY GOD YEAH it's like kind of...oh HE ALWAYS SAYS IT AND IT'S LIKE OKAY WE GET ITTTT eeeggg GOD THE BETHANY'S BLASTER THING Zoo Race ;) UPSILON'S BLASTER I WANNA BITE YOU? WH- The creepy old men smell on the bus ;) WHAT GOD ONO ono OH NO. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH WHAT THE HECK but am I the only one who finds it a bit annoying or oh. EGGS WHAT I KNOW RIGHT?! RIGHT NEXT TO FOODFIGHT!! YEEAAAH LOVELY THE TIGER!!!! "creation" OH GOD LOL KNOCK KNOCK IT'S UPPY I don't even want to know what that smell is... ROTTEN PAPPLES. two dots, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay maybe it is just me...I guess because he says it SO MUCH for like no reason so it's like shkajl;AAKSJLFKE WHAT?! YUM YUM DELICIOSO!!!! GOD WITH THE TOP HAT OBVIOUSLY!!!! well...rotten banana peels. That's what it's making me think of... OH MY GOD WHAT. do you even know what the two dots thing is from I'm assuming you do because YEAH. also u want 2 go 2 chat dont u ;) he wait 4 u der. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH. BACKPACK? DORA THE EXPLORER wh- OH, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT EGGS? I was talking about creepy old men on the bus... You don't? Well, u gots 2 pay attenshun ;) OKAY HE'S GONE NOW but yeah before it was just him in the chat randomly. snegon! GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOD THE FREAKING MAP. creepy happy meal mascot "Happy" MINIONS. GOD BOOTS...AND HIS MISSING BALL!!!! SNORT dora fish OH THAT'S WHY YOU SAID EGGS. DEERP. Okay why do I keep imagining this weird old man with a red jacket and like a grey flat cap thang? snort P-U, THAT STINKS! WH- OH GOD. SAVVY SWIMMER "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE WOULD BE A BETTER MASCOT!! OTP!!!!!! LOL THAT IS A REALLY RANDOM SHIP GOD SHIP IT TO THE MOON!!!! sometimes I expect the heart to turn...snort Yeah, those oh! caps. But, your thought of one makes sense too...mainly just deviled eggs made me imagine that one thing. Don't really know why I DON'T EVEN KNOW LOL "SAVVY" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC)